Chi
Background Chi is a childhood friend of Tsuki. She likes to read, especially The Lord of the Carrots book series currently. She prefers to drink Matcha over Oolong tea. She is good friends with Tsuki and Moca. Appearance Chi is a giraffe with yellow coat and orange spots. She wears glasses and a green scarf around her neck. She can be found around Mushroom Village. She might appear on the pier on Mermaid Coast (usually at 9am) or sitting in front of the tea house in the village central. Sometimes, she might be found at the stone table in the Tranquil Garden or even in Tsuki's Treehouse. Quotes Mushroom Village Best Friend * Tsuki! I’ve made something for you! Hope you like it! Here are some pictures of us! Thanks for always being there for me when I was lonely~ ** (Chi! You are so sweet!!!) I will always be here for you no matter what! Tsuki's House Eating Carrot Chips * Every time I eat this, I feel so energized! * Here have some~ Don't just watch me. * Munch~~ Munch~~ Munch~~ * I could totally eat 10 packs of this. * They should totally produce a bigger bag of chips~ This pack can’t even fill one tenth of my stomach~ Playing Poker * How do we play this? * I am going to win for sure! * It's your turn! Tsuki! * No cheating! * This game is interesting! I read about it in books, but have never tried it in real life before. Watching TV * I already know what’s going to happen at the end. ** (Really? What happens?) They all die... ** (No spoilers~) Okay... * I always get amazed by how they can stuff all those animals in that tiny box!! What sorcery is this? * It’s so funny!! Hue~ Hue~ Hue~ * Omg! They changed what happened!! That isn’t what the main character says in the book! * The show is so nice! Village Central Tea Gathering: With Tsuki * Do you want to invite Moca over? He loves tea the most! ** (Sure! Why not?) I will give him a shout! ** (He would be here already if he’s not busy.) Yeah! You know him the best! He’s probably busy doing something for his dad. * Drinking Matcha makes me feel like I am in heaven. * What tea would you like? ** (An Oolong please~) One Oolong for Tsuki! And one Matcha for me, Momo! ** (How about some Matcha~) Two Matcha please~ MOMO! * We should do this more often. * Where do you want to go after this? ** (Maybe we can go fly kites together?) Let’s go! ** item is not found (Maybe we can go fly kites together?) But I don’t have a kite. You don’t have one either, right? ** (Let’s just chill here.) Sounds good. Tea Gathering: With Moca & Tsuki * Matcha is the best~ * This tea is so good~ * What were the days like when you were in the City? ** (Party all day everyday~) Really? I'm not really a fan of partying... ** (Working all day everyday~) Sounds tiring. * What tea do you want to order? ** (An Oolong please~) One Oolong for Tsuki! And one Matcha! Momo! ** (How about some Matcha~) Two Matcha please~ Momo! Mermaid Coast Viewing Lake *Can you believe it? My "Lord of the Carrots" book got stolen... There's definitely a thief in the Village... *Do you know about the story of the Lighthouse? **(Yeah! About the Mermaid!) It's so sad~ **(I've never heard about it!) Really??? You should go and have a look at the Lighthouse! The story is written there. *I come here whenever I'm facing problems... It always makes me feel better~ *Let's enjoy the breeze for a while... *Looking at the ocean calms my heart... Sitting By The Lake * run Tsuki? It’s been so long! What are you doing back in Mushroom Village? **(Hello Chi! I've moved back here recently!) **(It is great to see you again. Let us catch up sometime!) *Hey Tsuki, sit down with me? **(Okay!) Here sit down. **(Another time?) Okay... *How’ve you been doing all these years? Is Mushroom Village very different from the City? **(Yeah! It’s totally different.) One day, I will definitely go to the Great City and buy all the books. *Do you know what I love to do on a day like this? Reading a book by the Coast, and watching the sunset... *Hey Tsuki! Which book should I read next? Mystery or fantasy? **(Mystery!) Good idea. **(Fantasy!) Good idea. * Orange heart only Hey, have you been to the Great City? I need a favor from you. There’s a book I really want from there. The "Lord of the Carrots 2". ** (I happened to buy one there. Here you go.) Oh my god!! Really?? ** item is not found (I happened to buy one there. Here you go.) Hey… You're lying to me… You don’t have it... ** (I can help you get one next time.) Thanks. *Hey there Tsuki! How’s your day going? **(Feeling great.) It’s always nice to chill by the Coast with you... **(Not so good today.) Cheer up, things will get better :) *I could sit here all day. *It’s so relaxing sitting here. It would be perfect with some relaxing music. **(I happened to bring a ukulele along.) Really?? Play something! **(Yeah. Wish we had some ambience...) I could totally fall asleep here. **(I happened to bring a ukulele along.) It's alright if you forgot to bring it. *Weather looks good today~ *Have you ever wondered what your purpose in life is? **(Earn lots of carrots!) Tsuki, you haven't changed haha... **(Be the king of this Village!) Pssh~ Ukulele *Chilling and listening to music by the Coast is the best! *Listen to the breeze~ *So, do you enjoy the view? **(Yeah! Totally!) Me too! Make me feels like the world is so big compared to me. **(Not really...) Really?? You need to calm your body and soul~ *Sometimes all you need in life is just peace~ *Sometimes it's just about how content you are with life. *That music is lovely! How long have you been playing for? **(A couple of years~) Omg really?? No wonder you are so good! **(I just started.) Really??? You are so talented! Tranquil Garden Fireworks *Omg!! It's so rare to see fireworks in the Village!! *Phew Phew Phew~~ *Sooo extravagant!!! *Up and hurray!!! *What sorcery is this!!!! Kite *Fly Butterfly Fly! *Omg! The kite is flying soo high!! *Hi! I am Chi! Haven't seen you around town. You are? **(I am Tsuki!) Nice to meet you Tsuki! **(For me to know and for you to find out!) Hmm! That's rude! *The kite makes me feel free... *So nice~ Looking at the kite soaring in the air! *I wish I had one like this~ **(YES You can have mine!)) Omg! Omg! You sure??? Thank you sooo muchhhh! Tsuki!! **(We could go get one at Yori's General Store one day!) Yeah, we probably could... *Is red your favorite color? Even your kite is red! *The weather is so nice today! If only every day could be like this. *How many times did we come here to fly this butterfly? **(7 times? 8 times...?) Did we? We have been friends for so long~ **(Erm... Ermm...)) I am pretty sure it was at least 5 times. *Fly Butterfly! Fly! Have you wondered what will happen if you let go? **(It will definitely soar higher and higher!)) I think so too! It will definitely reach outer space! **(It will drop!)) Nooooo!! It will fly all the way to the moon. *How much did you spend on this kite? It looks pretty expensive… I could probably buy a few books with that amount of carrots. Moonlit Cave Campfire: Ukulele * Play another one, Tsuki! I can't get enough of it!! * This cave has perfect acoustics! It's so wide and spacious!! * We should totally do this more often! This cave can be our secret hideout! * Whoo!! Go Tsuki go!! Encore, encore!! * Woah! Where did you learn to play the ukulele so well? You have to teach me sometime Tsuki! Campfire: Marshmallow * According to my calculations, my marshmallow should be nice and toasty on the outside, and soft and gooey on the inside in about 5 more minutes! * Maybe we should have brought more marshmallows.. * Oh woops. I think I burnt this one. Time to roast another marshmallow. * Ohhh this is so good, I'm going to have to roast another hehe. * Tsuki I think your marshmallow is just about done! Hurry take it off the fire before it burns! Reading a book * Ah, according to my book these rock formations on the ground are called stalagmites, while the ones on the ceiling are called stalactites! I think an easy way to remember it would be that mites can be found on the ground! So, stalagmites must be from the ground up! * Apparently, the water that drips from this cave is rich in calcium carbonate! That's what causes the rock formations too! **(So.. this water gives calcium?) In theory, yes but I don't think you should..drink it.. **(That's cool.) Who knew you could learn so much from a cave! * Can you imagine how many years have passed for this cave to have formed all these rock formations? It's incredible! * Do you think there are bioluminescent fish too? * Fascinating! These glowing things on the ceiling are glow worms! They glow just like fire flies! * I never knew a cave like this existed so near Mushroom Village! * I wonder what kind of fish you can get in a cave like this! It's definitely going to be interesting! * Oh! When a stalactite and stalagmite meet, they form a pillar! Caves are so interesting! * These bioluminescent mushrooms provide enough light for me to read! How intriguing~ * Uhh...Tsuki I wouldn't drink that water if I were you... Chi's House Choosing a book * Ah.. where did I put that book? Hmm... * Hmm..nope not this one...nope, read this before....no... Give me a sec, Tsuki, I'll be with you soon. * It's always nice to have a friend over. I'm trying to pick a book to read, you should grab one too! ** (Sure!) Okay! I'm going to go with a classic; The Great Catsby! Feel free to pick any book you'd like, Tsuki. ** (Maybe later.) Oh..Okay then. * Oh, the Paradox of Choice. I have too many books and I don't know which to choose! Sleeping in bed * Zzz...Zzz...Zzz... * Zzz...trying...to..sleep...Tsuki...Zzzz.. * Zzz...Zzz.. * Zzz...taking...Zzzz..to...Zzz..gard... Doing the dishes * Ah Tsuki, you caught me right as I was doing some chores. I'll be with you in a bit. * Hold on for a bit while I do the dishes. * I'll be there in a minute! These dishes aren't going to wash themselves you know. * We should probably invite Moca over for tea sometime! That'd be pretty nice. Reading a book * A book a day keeps the boredom away~ * Ah Tsuki! I wasn't expecting guests haha. Sorry my place is so messy. * Give me a moment Tsuki, I'm at the story's climax! Ohhh, this is brilliant writing!! I can't believe the writer thought of this! * Hey Tsuki, feel free to make yourself feel at home! * Ohhh, Lord of the Carrots never fails to make me feel like going on an adventure! * Shhh...I'm trying to read, Tsuki. * You can grab a book from any shelf if you'd like~ Just be sure to put it bake where you found it! Taking pictures * I could probably make a proper photo album with all this pictures. * Oh woops that shot was a little blurry. Let's take another one! * Say 'Carrots'! * Tsuki stand still or I can't get the camera to focus! * Wow Tsuki you're a natural at this! You're so photogenic! Tea Gathering * Here's to many more years of being besties! * Hold on, let me drink a bit more of this tea first. * I hope you like the tea I prepared! I took a page out of Moca's tea compendium to learn how to brew this properly. * If you need anything else let me know! After all, you're the guest here! * Thanks for coming over for tea!! It's always so nice to have have guests around, especially ones who are your friends!! * This tea is so good I can't help but ask for more! Jugafuchi Forest Conch Station * I wonder if there are any good books in the forest... * There's a cool breeze out here. It's nice. * Those cats are always lazing around. They make me feel sleepy too! * Tsuki! You like to come here too? This is my favourite bench in the whole village! I come all the way out here, just to sit on this bench and enjoy a book or two. * payment Tsuki! You're really going to the forest? Without me? **(You're invited!) OMG! I know how to tie knots and cook stuff! I'll be a valuable asset on this trip! You won't regret inviting a bookworm! **(No room in the car!) What? Are you serious? If you didn't want me to come along, you could have just asked. * missed payment Wow, Scruffy and Scrappy look really angry today. I wonder what happened... Driving to the Forest *Are we there yet? *I wish I packed more books! *You're going too fast, Tsuki! Slow down! Driving out of the Forest *Are we there yet? *I wish I packed more books! *You're going too fast, Tsuki! Slow down! Ghost Stories *...and when she looked down at the crying baby... ...it had turned into a boulder!!!!! Reading in the Forest *I totally did not account for the amount of insects in the jungle... *It seems fireflies are native to this forest. *It's kinda humid here though.. *Moca seems to be enjoying himself. *The forest is pretty relaxing. Tug-of-War * Don't just stand there Tsuki, come help me!! Don't help Moca!! * Don't tell Moca, but my long neck is giving me an advantage! * I'm...I'm winning!! I think... * No, help me instead! * Ohh, I thought this would be easy but Moca is really...heavyyyy... Special Events Chinese New Year: Fireworks * Can't believe the whole town is here! Even Rondo! * My favorite new year snacks are the love letters! They're delicious! * Tsuki! You're here! National Day: Eating Ice Kachang * Ah so this is what a palm seed tastes like! I love it!!*Yummm!! Each color has a different flavor to it!! * Maybe next time I'll try the Chendol instead! * Ohh the corn and the red beans give it a nice texture!! * The condensed milk on the top really gives it a creamy yet sweet flavor!! Halloween: Eating Pan de Muerto * For something that's made as an offering, this is surprisingly full of life and flavor! * Oh, apparently the circle shape on this bun represents the circle of life! What an interesting piece of bread. * This bread has such a delicious aroma it makes my mouth water. * Yumm... I think I taste a hint of aniseed. Birthday: Mermaid Coast * Oh my goodness you're here!! You need to come with me now! ** (Okay!!) Let's go let's go! I'm so excited~ ** (Not now.) Psshhh~ Did you forget what day it is? Birthday: Surprise party * Bobo really outdid himself with this humongous cake haha! * Happy Birthday Tsuki! Here's to a new chapter in your life! * Here's to many more years of fun together Tsuki!! Whoo~ * I can't believe how fast time flies~ Thank you for being such a great friend Tsuki.